Even You Discontinued
by Lone Draco
Summary: Dip into the mind and secrets of one Remus A. Lupin and Sirius Black...mystery and drama...with a twist of lust and love RS


~Yes, Even Yours~  
By:Lone Draco  
Rating: Will be PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Didn't make 'em, you shall NOT sue. Not that you'd want to cause I have a KICK-ASS lawyer! Not really but  
it's fun to pretend!   
  
AN: Well, this is my first Remus/Sirius, Moony/Padfoot, Lupin/Black....or whatever you want to call it, romance. Not my first slash though and not my first HP slash, so...yeah. I hope you enjoy, and I'm out of witty comments so I'll just let you read the fic and I'll shut up. Here I go...shutting up.   
  
With no futher ado...  
  
~Yes, Even Yours~  
By:Lone Draco  
  
-From the Diary of Remus Lupin...  
  
...What would the world think if they found out that there was so much more to quiet, shy, kind Remus Lupin. What would happen if   
the truth finally came out to all those who look at me and wonder why I am silent, why I keep to myself and why I disapper from my  
classes one a month. Sure, I'm the top student, the prefect, the teachers pet. But in my veins runs a power matched by nothing,   
that rules the night and is banished and tamed only by the comming of the day. In me, there is a force that would kill anything and   
everything that got in it's way. In me is a demon. What a lucky person I am, to have friends as true as I do. People who, monthly,  
risk everything, even their lives for one Remus A. Lupin. If I could chuckle on paper I would, for even these people who mean the   
world to me do not know all there is about poor werewolf Lupin. The darkness is my only true friend, it holds my secrets and brings   
forth the part of me I can't deny, the true me, the werewolf. The darkness enfold my screams of pain as I transform, it becomes the   
playground of my choosing when I am the wolf. There are parts of me that no person should ever need or have to see. No eyes   
should have to look on the sinister, dark Moony, the one that lives far from pranks and thrives on the blood of others. No eyes   
should see that. Yes, even your sirius.  
  
Signed  
~Remus A. Lupin  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
-From the Diary of Sirius Black...  
  
I love my friends like family, they mean the world to me. But they can't compare to Remus. Nothing can. I went to see him this   
summer. He told me over and over again during the year not to come, but still a part of me fought those orders and made me feel   
that I had to see him, to help him, to be with him. The man I saw when I arrived was not the Moony I knew. The bruises, and the   
blood, god it was everywhere. He sat huddled in a corner when I arrived, his body was covered in brown, green, purple and black   
bruises of all ages and sizes, his normally sandy-brown hair was matted with old blood, and all he could do when he saw me was   
to quietly ask me to leave him, to not see him like this. No wonder he was fightened when I offered him love, for he had never been   
given anything close to it before. Not from that bastard of a man who called himself Remus' Father, a twisted figure who thought it  
right to beat, maime and abuse, both mentally and phisically, what was his own flesh and blood. A part of him that had come from  
his own body. When I took him from that place, there were no protests from his Father, for the old fool lay stunned on the ground.   
Let the minestry send me a letter, let them expel me. For there are things no carring heart should ever have to feel. No heart should  
experiance that. Yes, even yours Remus.  
  
Signed  
~Sirius Black   
  
::TBC::  
  
En: Well it was short, and sort of a set-up for chapter two which will be in normal story form. The rest of the fic will also be in story   
form with interludes of journal intries...it's a new style of writing for me, so I need to know what you think! Also, I have no evidence   
that Remus' middle initial is A. It just sounds good...so please no flames on that. Thanks for reading and please take the minute and  
review! 


End file.
